


“You’re Beautiful” Written on My Coffee

by Celestiger



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, F/M, Geoff is mentioned - Freeform, Jack Pattillo is there, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Reader-Insert, You got a little bit of a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiger/pseuds/Celestiger
Summary: As she walked toward the exit of her favorite coffee shop, she glanced down at her cup. “You’re Beautiful” was written in place of her name. She glanced back and their eyes met.





	“You’re Beautiful” Written on My Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt on Pinterest somewhere... Enjoy!  
> Read it on Tumblr: https://tigerinthestars.tumblr.com/post/166825836517/youre-beautiful-written-on-my-coffee

Your alarm blared angrily from your phone from your nightstand, eliciting an annoyed groan from you as you blindly reached across to try and shut it up without moving from your very comfy and warm place on your bed. As luck would have it, all you managed to do was knock everything off your nightstand and onto the floor. Another groan left you, this one more disappointed, as you sat up to try and get your cellphone along with everything else that was now on the floor. With a triumphant huff you silenced your phone.

Now that your very loud and obnoxious alarm had been quieted, you sat straight up in your bed, attempting to rub the sleep from your eyes. After taking a moment to blink and adjust to your now awoken state you checked your phone out of habit to note the time. Then you checked it again because the time didn’t register in your foggy head and you felt your heart sink.

“Fuck!” You scrambled out of your bed and ran straight into your bathroom to wash up as quickly as possible so you’re not late for work.

As you pulled on your shoes, you decided that you won’t have time to make coffee and decided to stop at the coffee shop that’s on the way to your job and pray it didn’t take forever and a half to get your coffee order. As you headed out, taking care to lock up, and began heading toward your car you sent out another silent prayer that the coffee shop wasn't super busy.

The traffic on the way to the shop was moderate. You knew it was too much to ask to be allowed to drive anywhere in your town without running into someone who is an absolute shit stain of a human being. Seriously, where did these people learn how to drive?

You pulled into the small parking lot in front of the local coffee shop. It was charmingly small from the outside, a welcoming atmosphere surrounded the place. The name "Rise and Grind" still sat proudly on the front of the shop in a golden-brown script font. The familiar rich, deep brown wood that made up the exterior of the build, and the smell of freshly brewed coffee had already made its way to you through your car's AC.

You, along with your friends, used to frequent this place back when you were in college. It was less packed then the library and the smell of coffee and tea helped you focus. You also had become quite close to the owner of the store. Geoff, you remembered, had a lot of tattoos and looked kind of like a drug addict but under that punk vibe was a kind man with a lot of stories to tell. You hoped he would be manning the counter so you could catch up a bit before you had to go.

Gathering your purse, you made your way up the steps to the front door. You opened the one-way glass door, a little bell above the door announced your presence to the quiet coffee shop. You breathed a sigh of relief when you saw only three customers and they were all sitting at tables in the shop. The clear line quelled some of your anxiety as you walked up to the counter. The man at the counter was unfortunately not Geoff. In fact, out of the four men behind the counter, Geoff was nowhere to be seen. Not that the guy at the counter wasn't bad to look at. He was short, for a guy, but still managed to have a few inches on yourself. His hair was a bright green on top, an odd color, but it suited him. He was wide in the shoulders, which contrasted his height nicely. His smile on his bearded face was a nice look. Over all, Jeremy, as his name-tag informed you, was cute. You found you weren't so disappointed in not seeing Geoff in this moment.

"Welcome to Rise and Grind! What can I do for you today?" Jeremy asked, his smile never once wavered.

"Hi. I'd like a caramel latte to go please." You answered with your order after a quick once over of the menu.

Jeremy started imputing your order into the register, "What size would you like?"

"Let's do a medium, if you don't mind," You replied as you looked over the breakfast items in the glass case.

"And will that be hot or cold, ma'am?"

You were embarrassed to admit that him calling you ma'am caused butterflies to erupt in your stomach. "Hot, please."

"Can do. Will that be all?" He grabbed a medium cup and wrote the order on the side.

"I think so." You glanced up at him, a shy smile graced your lips.

"Well then, that will be $2.49. What's your name?"

You gave him your name and he wrote on the side of the cup as you dug into your purse for your wallet. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Y/N."

You looked up to meet his eyes, you noted that you could clearly see the smile in his eyes, as you were swiping your card through the card reader, "Pleasure to meet you, too, Jeremy." You tried to hold back a giggle when you saw his eyes widen in surprise. You nodded your head in the direction of his name-tag as you finalized your payment.

"Right," His cheeks were pink, you noticed, "It should only be moment, your coffee will be given to you over there." He pointed to a clear area off to your right where the counter was shorter so orders can be picked up.

"Okay. Thank you!" You gave him one last smile as you made your way to the pickup area.

"You're welcome." Jeremy returned your smile before turning to get to work on your order.

You stood waiting for a few minutes, playing around on your phone before you heard someone clear their throat. You looked up to see a man with a thick beard and glasses holding a cup out in your direction. You tucked your phone away and took a step forward to accept your cup. 

"Thank you."

"Enjoy," The man smiled and you returned the gesture. You turn to make your way to the door.

As you were walking, you looked down to double check that the order was correct out of habit. As one of your hands made contact with the door, your eyes instead read the words "You're Beautiful" in place of your name. You paused and looked back toward the counter where Jeremy still stood. Your eyes met and you took in the embarrassment that was written in the redness of his cheeks. You felt your own cheeks heat up in response and you gave him another shy smile. You made a cheers motion with your cup and turned to make your exit, the smile never leaving your face.

Even as you sat down in your car, you were still smiling, letting out a happy giggle as the giddy feeling in your chest grew more and more and you thought about the events of your morning. You shook your head and started up your car, thinking about making a habit out of coming to this shop again. And if you spent your entire day at work glancing at your coffee cup every so often with a smile on your lips, well who could blame you?


End file.
